1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a detachable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology continues to develop, the functionality of electronic devices is increasing. Generally, there has been a convergence of technology such that a single device may perform functions that were previously performed by several different standalone electronic devices.
Mobile terminals are electronic devices that are commonly known as “smartphones”. Mobile terminals have entered the mainstream of daily life. These mobile terminals often include a large-sized touch type display module and a mega-pixel camera module. The inclusion of such components enable a smartphone to not only provide a communication function, but also to provide other functions such as the ability to photograph pictures and record motion pictures. Mobile terminals may also reproduce multimedia contents such as music, moving pictures, and the like. They may also provide access a network to allow a user to browse the web or internet. As the performance of mobile terminals, e.g., processor performance, continues to improve, the functionality of smartphones is increasing such that the primary function of these devices is no longer just communication.
The above-described electronic devices require a power supply means, such as a battery pack, which is capable of providing power for all of the above-described functions. Often, a battery pack is detachably installed within the electronic device, and may be separated from the electronic device and charged using a separate adapter for charging.
Generally, the increase in the functionality of electronic devices has caused a corresponding increase in the power requirements for such devices to operate. These power requirements have led to battery packs having a greater capacity to store power. As the capacity of power packs increases, the physical size of the battery pack has also increased. In the case of a mobile terminal, the battery pack typically occupies sixty (60) percent or more of the space within the mobile terminal. As the power requirements of electronic devices continue to increase, the battery packs that power these devices are likely to become physically larger such that the space within the electronic devices that is occupied by the battery packs will correspondingly become greater.
When a battery pack having a large volume is mounted inside an electronic device, it is desirable that its position within the electronic device is maintained without influencing or being influenced (e.g., applying excessive forces) by neighboring structures within the electronic device.